Memories that Blind Her
by Hikarifanfics
Summary: AceXAlice one shot. The memories of her sister hurt her, blind her. She's so hurt that she's being taken over by them. Will Ace be able to help her get over them and learn to love in the process?


The memories of her sister hurt her. Thinking about it made her cry. She missed her sister so much, but couldn't bare to leave this place. This place had come to be an essential part of her. She wasn't ready to give it up just yet. Even though there was a stalker bunny man, a psychotic knight, a queen that's motto is "off with their head", and people just go around killing people like it's second nature, she considered his her home now. But, someday, she hoped, she'd get to be with her sister again. Secretly hoping, secretly wishing.

Her heart was constantly aching. No matter what people did, her sorrow was engulfing her. The only time she ever really felt freed from the painful memories was when she was either trying to get away from Peter, which took a lot of concentration on her part, or when she was with Ace, the Knight of Hearts. A thought crossed her mind. Maybe if she could distract herself with something or someone she could slowly get rid of the painful memories. If so, then the person she should ask should be …

"Ah, Alice, what are you doing here?" asked Ace as he popped out of the bushes.

"I was just going to go see the twins today, since I promised them I would go and play with them today." By this time she was almost immune to Ace's random comings and goings, but either way it was still somewhat a shock.

"Oh, I see. Well, since you're not busy, mind helping me to the castle?" he asked with a smile.

"Ace! I said I was going to go to the Hatter's Mansion! I'm not free!"

"But, Alice, they won't mind if you're a little late would they?"

"Well, the castle is on the way to the mansion so I guess it would be okay. But, only this one time, Ace." She really did forget about the bad things when she was around him.

"Alright then, Alice, let's go!" Ready for an adventure, he grabbed Alice's hand and began to lead.

"W … wait! Ace! The castle is the other way!"

"Nope, can't be. I passed it when I was coming this way. That was before I had to go there. It's this way," he said, sounding awfully confident in himself, for having no sense of direction.

"A-Ace! We're heading to the direction of the amusement park!"

Meanwhile the two boys were sitting down sulking at the Hatter Mansion.

"Aww, Onee-chan is late!"

"I thought Onee-chan promised us!"

They both looked at each other. "And we were gonna take Onee-chan in our room too!"

"Ace, I just have one question. Where are we?e asked, looking around the forest.

"Somewhere I'm not sure where it is, is where we are," he answered smiling at her.

"So, in other words, you mean to say, we're lost, is that it?"

"Well, if Alice says we're lost, then we're lost!"

She didn't reply. Looking up at the sky she could tell it was getting dark. This made her feel bad that she broke the promise she had with the twins. If only she could find someway to get out.

As she was looking around something caught her eyes. It was what looked like blond hair. Looking around she saw Ace was nowhere to be seen. Probably got lost even more. Not wanting to get lost anymore she went to go look to see who had the white hair.

The forest grew thicker as she walked further. Fog also began to cover up the land, making it harder and harder to see. She then stopped in front of a large wall of branches. Finding it impassable, she knocked. "Hello, is anyone there?"

Since there was no answer she turned around, ready to go back and find out where Ace was. But, before she started walking, she heard a creak from behind her. She turned around and tilted her head. She began to walk forward.

A large hand grabbed her, covering her mouth. "Mmm mm mm!"

"Alice, we're not going to have this problem again are we?" The large hand that once covered her mouth let go.

She fell to the floor and looked up at the man. "Ace," she said with a teary face. "I … I was so scared!" she yelled, holing her hands to her face as she cried.

He took the girl by the arm and pulled her up to his chest. Like it was natural, she began to wildly sob into the man's chest. He was too late in pulling her back. She seen what was in the door. Her sister was sitting there reading a book. She was hurting with the memory of her. But, being wrapped in Ace's arms helped sooth the pain.  
"Alice, as much as I'd love to stay and hold you, we're at the castle."

"Huh?" She stopped crying and looked up. They were at the edge of the forest in front of the castle. And just beyond the castle was the Hatter's Mansion. They'd gotten to the castle, but how.

"You started walking and I followed you. I guess we weren't lost after all."

"How? Who? Wasn't there a door and my …. what? And that person ..."

"Hm? What is Alice talking about? You were walking the whole time and I was right behind you. You wouldn't listen to me no matter what."

She tilted her head. She knew she had seen memories of her life, her sister. So, how was it Ace had not seen them. Her heart started to beat. She giggled. Guess, it'll still take some time to heal. Though, in a way, she was a bit sad that their "adventure" was interrupted.

"Well, I'll see you around, Alice," said the knight, beginning to walk out of the forest.

Alice grabbed his coat. "Hey, Ace? I kinda want to go on another adventure. Just the two of us this time. What do you think?"

He was only halfway turned around, but the smile on his face was evident. "And why is that, Alice? Could it be you're falling for me?"

She walked ahead a bit then partially turned to face him. "No. I've already fallen head over heals for you." She extended her hand. "Shall we go?"

Ace's smiled widened as he took her hand. "To where?"  
"Any where's fine with me."

"Alight, then, let's go this way."

-The End-


End file.
